


Give Love

by Jahssel



Series: Heechul/Seokjin troop ;) [1]
Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: Heechul and Seokjin have crush on each other, they just dont know how to act upon it





	Give Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with this super random fic for Caroline!!! Yay!  
> Its a bit hurried sorry :'u

Heechul didnt know when it started, perhaps it was during Weekly idol, maybe it was the first time he watched a BTS video, he wasnt sure, what he knew though, was that he was head over heels for Kim Seokjin.

He didnt even know why, that kid was so rude with being so pretty and talented, Heechul was not whining about it, no! He would never. He wasn't even gay, he liked pretty girls with pretty long legs, long, soft hair, soft skin and obviously boobs, and Seokjin was nothing like that. Well, he did have legs for days and his hair looked so soft, it made Heechul want to run his fingers through it and press kisses all over his soft skin.

Alright. Maybe he did like Seokjin —and also liked men but that's another topic.

And he was fucked

He was so fucked.

He didn't even knew the boy that well, for all he knew he could have a bad personality and is faking it all for the sake of fame. He could be a Top Class Asshole™ and Heechul would never know it.

Except he did, and he knew for a fact Kim Seokjin was the nicest guy to exist, he was polite and worked very hard. He was also a funny guy, seriously, how can this man be so perfect?

 

Seokjin would love to say that he didn't think of Kim Heechul as often as he did, he looked up to man, who didn't? He was King Of The Gays™ after all.

The day they met in Weekly Idol, the elder had been so charming and nice to him and the rest of group Seokjin fell really hard for him.

But what were his chances of ever being with him? They were both idols, and while Seokjin was pretty sure Heechul was actually gay and not just some rumor, he was almost always busy and so was Heechul but Jin was mainly abroad. There was also the fact that if they _did_ dated — which would most likely never happen — If it got out it'd be over for both of them. Their careers would go to hell and that was something Seokjin definitely didn't want that, especially for Heechul, he wouldn't want to ruin his career, he hasn't been working so har for such a long time just for some rookie to ruin his career, no sir. He wasn't about that life.

He really didnt want to hurt the elder, much less ruin his career. So of course he just decided to ignore it.

 

Heechul on the other side though. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted a relationship with the younger man but it'd be nice to know more about him.

The best way to do so? Asking his dear friend Min Yoongi. They'd hang out every now and then, whenever they had time. They would normally meet in a coffee shop ir somewhere more privaye sometimes, and they would update each other, share some gossip.

Much like today, after talking for a reallu long while about BTS' latest comeback, Heechul turns the conversation around and asks "So how's the rest of the group?" Yoongi rolls his eyes because of course he knew it was coming.

"Hyung, I know you're in love with Jin, but like can't you ask him out so you know how he's doing?" He asks, tired of having to update his senior on his bandmate state.

Heechul's face turns five shades of red as he turns away from the youngest prying look. "I- I'm not in love with Seokjin, I'm just curious of how your group is going!" Yoongi rolls his eyes and sighs

"Hyung, we just talked about the group, and well Jin, I think he's dating someone but I don't really know who, probably that guy from VIXX" he answers while scratching his chin. The way Heechul's eyes widened was more than enough to give him away.

"I knew it" Yoongi deadpans, Heechul only sighs.

"Do you think he'd wanna have a date with me?" He asks. Yoongi chuckles

"The Kim Heechul? Nervous about asking someone out?" Heechul rolls his eyes.

"Its not the same when asking another man" he explains with a huff.

"Well I shall tell you that he's hella gay, so you just go champ."

Yoongi actually insisted on giving him Seokjin's phone number, and while he knew he had a chance, he'd much rather not act on it, the conversation with Yoongi made him realize that he could end up hurting the younger and he definitely did not want that. So he decided to ignore his feelings and hopefully they'd go away.

 

Except they didn't, and only can't back stronger soon enough. He had a Knowing Brothers recording, and he definitely knew who the guests were.

But he wasnt expecting Seokjin to look so hansome in a uniform. He'd actually started to forget how handsome he actually looked. Now that he saw him again. He never wanted that beautiful face to erase from his mind.  
The whole show they just couldn't stop throwing glances at each other. Heechul couldn't stop laughing at Seokjin's dumb jokes and Seokjin couldn't help but feel a warm feeking on his chest whenever he heard the elder laugh.

 

At some point, Seokjin just couldn't stop himself from flirting, it was part of his nature.  
"Jin's very weird" Heechul said.

"Why?!" Seokjin exclaimed, rather loudly.

"He turned towards me and we made eye contact and he winked!" Heechul adds. His ears and face were burning up and he had never felt so thankful for the makeup covering his red cheeks.

"It's a habit!' Seokjin explains.

"I'll be in trouble if I blush" Of course no one knew he _was_ actually blushing. But Seokjin noticed, years of taking care of three hormonal teenagers made him quite the observer, and he could easily notice the elder was flustered. He was proud of it as well, he made _The_ Kim Heechul blush, and it wasn't that hard.

 

Throughout the rest of the recording they kept on skirting around each other. Yoongi obviously noticed and decided to approach Seokjin

"Jin Hyung" he starts, pulling Seokjin to a size "if you're gonna be flirting like that with Heechul you better ask him out already, rumor has it he likes you too" Seokjins's eyes widened incredibly at the new information. Heechul might've responded positively to his flirting but thay didn't mean he liked him back.

 

Filled up with courage he decided to approach Heechul after the recording. Which he did, only the elder was a step ahead".

Uh, Jin... I may or may not have a crush on you and was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out for coffee some day?" Seokjin couldn't believe what he had just heard. Or maybe he could and he just refused to believe it.

"Excuse me?" He says, looking very confused.

"Oh! I mean... You dont have to id you dont want! I was just wondering" Heechul exclaims in a frenzy while scratching the back of his neck. He knew it wouldn't work out, he was older than Seokjin and the younger was constantly busy. It made sense.

"Uhh no!" Seokjin begins "That's not what I meant! I uh.. Yeah I'd like to go out with you someday... I just gotta find someday I'm free" he says with a shy laugh. Heechul looks at him again, and damn he's so much more handsome from up close, he just wanted to kiss those plump lips. But that would have to wait.

  
They exchanged numbers — Heechul just had to give Seokjin his number— and both left the set with the promise of a date and very bright smile on their lips

**Author's Note:**

> @caroline Bañate


End file.
